


What's In A Name

by queen_scribbles



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: For  fill #77: Spell. Much as I love the idea of Aloth or Fassina someday scribing a spell, Adi got far too excited, so I had to give it to her.





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> For fill #77: Spell. Much as I love the idea of Aloth or Fassina someday scribing a spell, Adi got far too excited, so I had to give it to her.

 

Some questions worked best when eased into conversation. Some needed to be carefully phrased if you didn’t wish to offend. And some, like the one sitting on Adela’s tongue, were fun to just blurt out.

“Wanna help me name a spell?”

It definitely got her friends’ attention. Edér and Xoti looked up from the weapons they were polishing, and Aloth half-closed his book, all of them looking at her with blatant curiosity--though whether regarding her question or the state of her sanity, Adela wasn’t completely sure.

“Is this just as a thought exercise, or is there a purpose?” Aloth asked, marking his page before closing the book all the way and sitting forward.

“Oh, there’s a purpose,” Adela grinned. She flipped open her grimoire to the last of the inscribed pages, showing off the careful lines of glyphs. Edér and Xoti looked lost, but Aloth leaned forward even further, eyes narrowing as he scanned the page. He glanced from the grimoire to the grinning orlan who held it.

“Did you....?” he began, words trailing off. She nodded, rocking up on the balls of her feet in sheer glee, and he almost dropped his book. “You scribed a new spell?!”

“Uh-huh,” she confirmed, grinning yet wider when his face lit with a delighted smile. She’d known he, at least would understand what this meant.

“Adela, that’s incredible!” he said warmly, pushing out of his chair to approach her. “May I?”

“Sure.” Adela handed him her grimoire so he could look at the spell-- _ **her** spell_\--more closely.

“I dunno much about this wizard stuff you two do,” Edér said, shooting Adela a smile, “but you just did somethin’ pretty amazin’ from the sound of it, so congratulations, Adi.”

“Yeah, sounds like you got a right to be proud of yourself,” Xoti chipped in.

“Thanks,” Adela said, still beaming like the sun, her fingers twirling the tail of her braid. She looked back over at Aloth, who was running _his_ fingers over the inscribed symbols, brow furrowed in concentration. “You figure out what it does?”

“Yes and no. I can tell from this”--he traced a glyph--”it has something to do with memory, but I must confess ignorance as to what.” He handed back the grimoire. “Perhaps you would care to enlighten us?”

“Knowin’ what it does’ll help with namin’ it,” Xoti pointed out.

“It causes the... affected individual to relive a memory of their choosing with perfect clarity,” Adela explained, almost caressing the page before she closed her grimoire. “Has to be your memory, something from your own life, but as long as you were present, anything goes beyond that.”

“Wow, Adi, that’s real neat.” Edér looked impressed. “What gave ya the idea for that?”

“Well, I mean, there were a few different reasons.” She coughed sheepishly. “It helps with memories in general, so it could be used for anything from reliving a particularly good day with friends and/or family to, um, remembering whereyouleftyourteabeforeitgetscold.”

Aloth quirked an eyebrow. “Adela. Are you telling me you _scribed a new spell_ because you were tired of forgetting where you left your tea?”

“Hey, Tayn scribed the Chaotic Orb spell for the fun of it,” Adela protested. “And it has plenty of practical uses beyond finding misplaced items.”

“I know, and I’m certain it will be a great help to many kith,” he said, tucking his hair behind one ear and giving her a half-smile. “It’s just... a very _you_ thing to do something so extraordinary for so personal and--some would claim--mundane a reason.”

“There were other reasons in there, too,” Adela reminded him. “But I’m not showing it to the Circle, let alone wizards in general, until it has a _name_. Bringing me back to my original purpose in seeking out help. I’m terrible with names, any of you want to give me some suggestions?”

The three of them all assumed thoughtful expressions as they pondered the query. Xoti was the first to pipe up with a suggestion. “How ‘bout _Clarity of Recall_?”

“Hey, I like that,” Edér drawled, which made Xoti smile. “Since I can’t really think of anything, I’m gonna second that idea.”

“Quitter,” Adela teased, huffing hair out of her eyes.

“Nah, just... not good at namin’ things. B’sides pets,” he clarified with a grin.

“Oh, fine, I’ll let you weasel out.” She winked at him before turning to Aloth.  “How ‘bout you? Any ideas?”

He was still biting his lip in thought, and took a few seconds to respond. “How does _Inerrant Reminiscence_ sound?”

“Oooh, fancy. I like that. I like both of them.” She bit the inside of her cheek in thought. _Adela’s Inerrant Reminiscence. Adela’s Clarity of Recall._ She ran the names through her head a few times. “Oh, ‘nother question: since Adela’s not as unique a name as, say, Concelhaut or Kalakoth, should I use Tecali instead?”

“I believe the given name is typical,” Aloth replied. “But it’s your spell, Adela. You do as you like with it.”

“B’sides, how big’s your family?” Xoti asked. “Ain’t there a lot of Tecalis, too?”

“Well, yes,” Adela conceded. “But the vast majority of them are in Ixamitl. Papa’s family are all very much homebodies. I’ve met Adelas from other countries. It’s not the most ubiquitous name under the sun, but it’s hardly unique.”

“Like Aloth said, your spell, your call,” Xoti shrugged.

Adela gave it a few moments’ thought, mentally running through all the options.  “How does _Adela’s Inerrant Recall_ sound?”

“Perfect,” Aloth said with a smile. “That’s a fine compromise of your options, it flows well, sounds important but not pretentious... It’s a good choice.”

“Yeah, I like it,” Edér nodded, followed quickly by Xoti’s “Me, too.”

“Well, that settles it, then,” Adela grinned, practically bouncing with excitement.  “Adela’s Inerrant Recall. I have a _spell_.” She almost couldn’t believe it.

Aloth rested a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “That is quite an accomplishment, Adela. Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” she chirped, leaning slightly into the touch. She winked and playfully poked him in the ribs. “Now you just gotta scribe one an’ maybe we can be inducted or whatever as archmagi at the same time-”

Aloth shot her a questioning look at the sharp gasp. “What?”

“How do you think becoming an archmage works? Is there a ceremony? Would all the current archmagi be there if there is?” Her voice dropped to an awed, hopeful whisper. “Would I get to meet _Kalakoth_?”

“Adela. Breathe.” His voice was rife with amusement. “First, she’s still kith, even if she _did_ scribe some of your favorite spells. Second, don’t we have a slightly more pressing issue to deal with before we worry about getting you recognized for your accomplishment?”

“Right, right, Eothas, I know.” Adela bit at a hangnail. “But _Kalakoth_.. Sunless Grasp is the first spell I ever learned. Granted, I learned it to prank Texatl, but _still._ ”

“Maybe don’t tell her that part if you do get to meet her,” Aloth chuckled.

“What, you don’t think she has siblings or would understand pranking your big brother?” Adela asked with faux innocence.

“She’s a darn fool if she don’t, archmage or no,” Xoti giggled. “Hey, Adi, can I see how your spell works? I’ve got a buncha memories I’d love to revisit.”

“Well, you’ll hafta pick just one,” Adela replied with a smile. “But sure. Lemme go get my sceptre, to help channel it better.” She skipped almost the whole way down to her cabin and back up, bubbling over with enthusiasm for what the future held.


End file.
